Hancock's Game
by Sledheadronald
Summary: Luffy receives a message from the Pirate Empress Reqesting his presence.


_Luffy,_

 _I'm inviting you to my palace as soon as possible. There is something that I would like to discuss about. Don't worry, it's worth it._

 _Boa Hancock_

 _P.S. I have a little surprise for you when you show..._

Luffy read the note again. Whatever Hancock had in store for him, it would be worth it.

"Sorry to bother you," said one of the warriors. Actually, this was the warrior who gave Luffy the note in the first place. "But Her Majesty also said that you should be there in the evening."

"Oh. OK. No problem!" exclaimed Luffy. While he was about to leave, he was stopped again. "What now?"

"I almost forgot to give you this package," the warrior said. It was a fairly small package, no larger than a medium sized box. "You need this too. No matter what, it's VERY important that you don't open this until you arrive there. Understood?"

"Got it!" said Luffy. He starts to go to the palace, unaware of Hancock's true intentions and what her surprise TRULY is.

 _Three Hours Later..._

Hancock couldn't be anymore happier! Her plan was going very well. Both of her sisters made sure that there was complete privacy. She made sure that only Luffy could enter her room...as well as someone else. Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking.

"Oh no," she said. "Gotta hide!" She hid away from the door and made sure that everything was in order. More knocking was at the door. It was Luffy. As directed, he still has the package he received from earlier in his arms.

"Hello?" asked Luffy. "Anyone in there?" Nothing. So, being Luffy, he barged right in. He looked around for anyone, but no one was here. Until, footsteps were heard. It's Hancock, who was wearing the dress she wore when they headed to Impel Down. Hancock could hardly contain her excitement while she saw Luffy. Tonight, however, was different.

"Luffy! You came!" she squealed. Right now, she's trying her damnest to control her excitement.

"Hey Hancock," said Luffy. "What did you want to talk about?" Luffy was eager to find out what it was.

Hancock was ready. Time to go. "Well, it's something that you would be interested in-"

"FOOD?!" Luffy practically blurted out. "WHERE?!"

"Umm...not excatly. It's a game. A fun, little game."

That's it? A game? Luffy was fairly disappointed in this. "But..."

"Don't worry. It's fun. You'll enjoy it!" Hancock was determined to have this work. "Besides, this game involves the surprise I promised you."

"Oh yeah," Luffy remembered. "What is the surprise?"

Hancock heard footsteps down the hall. It was time. "She should be here any minute."

Luffy could hardly contain himself. If there is one thing he likes, it's a good surprise. Luffy tried to think of what type of surprise that Hancock had in store. Who knows, it might just be food after-

Wait. SHE?! Who's she?!

"Uh...the...surprise is a...a...she?" asked Luffy.

Hancock tried to explain it to him. "Well, she's part of the surprise." Suddenly, the door behind Luffy was shut. Hancock continued, "I'm glad that you're here...Margaret."

 _MARGARET?!_

Luffy couldn't believe it. Why was Margaret here? For what reason? Luffy couldn't be anymore confused than right now.

"Why hello there, Luffy," said Margaret. She was wearing her usual pattern bra and loincloth. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I...uh...well...why are you here?" said Luffy.

Margaret reached behind Luffy and started to feel his waist. "I'm part of the surprise, silly. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

At that point, Luffy knew where this was going. He boldly said, "You're not going to take my family jewels...right? Right?" He was starting to lose it now.

It was Hancock's turn to talk. "No! That's not the case at all! This is just a part of our game. Don't worry, you're gonna feel good."

Before Luffy could even talk, Margaret was in the process of taking off his shorts. When they were down to his feet, she began to cup his balls in her hands.

"Oi! What are you doing, Margaret?!" blurted out Luffy. Luffy was scared straight now.

Hancock approached him, directing both parties to her bed. She then takes the package out of Luffy's hands. "Don't worry, she's not going to do anything bad to you." Hancock then starts to take off her cloak, just having on her standard, sleeveless dress. "From what it looks like, you must like this." Luffy looked down and saw what Hancock was talking about. His dick was semi-hard, but both Hancock and Margaret could tell that his dick was a good 7 1/2 inches long. Just in that state made both girls swoon.

"Your little buddy seems happy," Margaret said. All three of them laid on Hancock's bed while she is looking through the package until she found some rings and a pair of sea stone cuffs. She helps out Margaret put the rings around Luffy's cock and his balls. They also put the sea stone cuffs on him as well.

"Is this still part of the game?" said Luffy. He started to realize what was going on. Now it was HIS turn to think of a plan. A plan out of this room.

"Oh yes. The game has already started. Lie down," said Hancock, who pulled the top part of her dress down to reveal her jiggling, juicy tits. "You'll feel good." As told, Luffy lay down on the bed while she and Margaret get on each side of Luffy. Margaret had also took off her bra.

"You're gonna enjoy this," said Margaret as they both press their boobs against Luffy's cock, earning a soft moan from him. The two girls start to rub their tits even more against Luffy's dick. Both of them also moan as well every time their nipples touch one another. Luffy is definitely enjoying this treatment, but needed to ask them something.

"Uh...what are the rings for?"

"The rings are to prevent you from cumming. It's painful, but you'll enjoy it," said Hancock. No cumming?! Luffy couldn't believe it. He could reach his limit, but he couldn't cum. It's painful just to think about it. No excuse not to enjoy this that's for sure. As Hancock and Margaret continued to tit-fuck Luffy, an idea occurred to them. They wanted Luffy to release his inner self, his DOMINANT self. They need to talk it to him.

"DAMN IT! AWWW! This feels awesome! Don't stop! Don't stop!" shouted Luffy. Now's the chance.

"Mmmmm...you're loving this right now are you? Do you like these tits on your dick, Luffy? Huh? You probably want to suck on these do you? Suck on these juicy melons? Do you wanna squeeze them? Grope them? You want these so bad don't ya? Don't try to hide it. You want these two pairs of juicy goodness, Luffy?" Hancock said. Luffy took no time nodding to answer.

"They feel good, don't they?" asked Margaret.

"Mmmmm...just...ah...so...ah...good. I-I-I wanna grab your tits so bad!" Luffy said.

Hancock was enjoying this. "So do we," she said. "Too bad those cuffs say otherwise." She was right. Those sea stone cuffs won't let him use his Devil Fruit power...or his hands. If they want Luffy to break, they need to tease him like there's no tomorrow.

Luffy could suddenly feel something. "Ahhhh...I need to...c-c-cum..." Damn these rings! As long as they were on, he couldn't cum. To make matters worse, the tit-fucking stopped.

"Why did you guys stop?" asked Luffy. "I was close!"

"Fufufu..do you want those rings off? Do you want to cum?" said Hancock.

"YES!" shouted Luffy. "LET ME CUM!"

"I'm sorry Luffy," said Hancock with a hint of sadness. "We can't let that happen yet. But we have something you may like." With that, Hancock hiked up the bottom of her dress, revealing a black thong, and Margaret lifts up the cloth, revealing her moist pussy. Both women then turned around and shakes their asses, making Luffy's dick even more erect. "Do you like it?"

"So...much...ahhhh...ah..."

Now it's Margaret's turn to tease him. "You want to eat us out, huh? Tear up our pussies, Luffy? You can't use your hands, but you can use your mouth. Go ahead. Luffy's mood brightened up a bit. He was able to move closer and, just when he was going to do it, both girls pulled away, making Luffy upset.

"Oops. Sorry Luffy. Can't let you do that just yet," said Margaret. "But I will do this." She then proceeded to get Luffy on his knees and placed a hand on his cock. Hancock watched with pleasure as Margaret began to jerk Luffy off. Moans were all that were coming out of Luffy. He was enjoying this! Yet, he couldn't cum, which made his good mood go sour.

"Awww...does somebody want the wittle rings off his cock?" asked Hancock very sexually. "Alright then. But first...beg."

"WHAT?!" yelled Luffy.

"You heard her. Beg. Beg for the rings to come off," said Margaret.

"But-"

"How about this," said Hancock. "You haven't been playing this game as much as we have. If you play along with us, you can do whatever you want to us. You can even make us beg for that big, juicy, thick cock of yours." She knelt down and started to lick the head of Luffy's schlong, while Margaret continues to jerk him off.

"For the love of...AHHHHH! Please! I want to cum! Take the rings off! Take the rings off!" shouted Luffy.

Hancock stopped licking Luffy's penis and talked to Margaret about it. "Should we?"

"Depends...are you gonna cum if you do?" asked Margaret. "If so, we'll put them back on."

Luffy had no choice. "I won't cum! I promise! Just take them off please!" He needed a release, and he needed it bad.

"Alright. We'll take them off. Since you asked so nicely," said Hancock. FINALLY! Luffy can get these damned rings off! Margaret unclipped the rings off of Luffy's manhood. "Do you wanna cum on us? Go ahead."

One problem: those damn sea stone cuffs.

"Can you take the cuffs off first?" asked Luffy. Hancock and Margaret realized that as well.

"That's right. Poor you," said Margaret as innocently as possible. "Now that we think of it, this isn't right at all." Luffy smiled. He'd be free! "Then again...I wanna play around some more."

Well fuck.

Hancock nodded. "I agree. We haven't had fun just yet. I think you want to get sucked off now do you? Your dick is just so thick and juicy, we want it so bad."

"We want to get dominated by that long shaft. We want to get punish for everything we've done to you. God, just looking at it is a turn on. You wanna force that thing down my throat? Do you want to make me gag on that dick? Will that make you feel good?" asked Margaret. She knows and Hancock knows that Luffy is getting close to snapping.

"YES! SO FUCKING BAD!" Luffy shouted. "I wanna make you choke on my cock and punish you like the little bitch you are!"

Both Hancock and Margaret were taken aback by Luffy's sudden outburst. Yet, they laughed. Everything was according to plan.

Hancock went up to Luffy and whispers in his ear, "Good. But just wait a bit longer. We'll make you feel real good." Before Luffy could snap again, Hancock reached for the package and dumped out its contents. Luffy saw these before, and he knew what they were. Sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, ball gags, and whips. Luffy struggled to get out of those cuffs. He wanted to punish them with those toys.

While he was thinking, he didn't notice that Hancock and Margaret were sixty-nining each other with some of the dildos. This made Luffy enraged.

"Ahhhhh Yeah! Fuck! Oh...oh...yeah! You like what you...mmmm...see Luffy," said Margaret, whose on bottom. "Do you want to be in the middle of this? Do you want to fuck us hard?"

"We want to get dominate by you SO MUCH! Do you want to fuck us? Make us gag on that perfect dick of yours? We want to get punish so bad by you, Luffy? The only reason that we won't let you go...is because you got to show us your dominate side. Are you willing to do that?" asked Hancock. "Luffy?"

Luffy went silent. He hated this game. But he was determined to win it. At all costs.

"Will you punish us for being naughty girls," both Hancock and Margaret said in unison.

Luffy finally had some strength left to talk. "Fine." That's what the girls wanted to hear. Grabbing the key, Hancock straddled Luffy's waist. With a click, the cuffs are off of Luffy's hands.

"So, what're you going to do?" asked Hancock.

Suddenly, Hancock was pulled closer to Luffy. Margaret went near him as well to listen to what he had to say. Luffy pulled both of them in, and whispered ever so darkly, _"_ _ **I'm going to fuck the both of your goddamn brains out."**_

Hancock, who was stunned by Luffy's promise, had no time to react as Luffy pounced on her. **_"Starting with you."_**

Luffy started to tear up the remains of Hancock's dress, but she was smiling. This is what she wanted: a more sexually aggressive side of Luffy. Luffy began to suck and slurp on Hancock's boobs, moans coming out of her mouth. Margaret starts to finger herself at this display.

"AWWWW! LUFFY! YES! This is what I wanted you to do! Yes! More! More!" exclaimed Hancock. Luffy stopped for a moment and flipped Hancock on his lap, ass sticking out in the air. She knew what was coming next.

Luffy whispered in her ear, "Bad girls get punished. Have you been bad?" Hancock started to nod. "Then you deserve a good spanking." SMACK! Hancock moaned out in pain and pleasure as her ass is getting spanked, obviously enjoying it. Luffy turned to Margaret, who was still fingering herself. "Don't worry, Margaret. You're next." Margaret couldn't help but smile at Luffy's remark. She was going to LOVE this. Hancock continues to moan at the fact that Luffy is spanking her. "Someone likes this..."

"SO MUCH! MORE! MORE! MO-AHHHHH!" Hancock suddenly stops talking as Luffy has a handful of her hair.

"Oh no! There's no way you're going to enjoy this that easily. Now suck my fucking dick," demanded Luffy. Hancock was surprised by this.

"Hmm," she said. "Someone's a bit kinky." With that, Hancock begins to suck on Luffy's dick. Moans and moans from Luffy as Hancock continues to take in inch after inch, deep throating it. This earns another smack in the ass by Luffy. Meanwhile, Margaret is using one of the vibrators to please herself, eagerly waiting for her turn.

"Mmmmm...so fucking good. Hurry up, Luffy. I want you to dominate me next," said Margaret.

"Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you...AHHHH!" Luffy yelled as Hancock continued to deep throat him. "You like that dick don't ya?! You want to get torn apart by it?! Is that what you want, you sexy bitch?!"

Hancock looked up at him and responded, "Fuck me." SMACK! Another spank on the ass.

"Damn, your ass is so fucking spankable. Margaret, you're next."

Margaret couldn't help but squeal. After seeing what Luffy did to Hancock, she's been waiting for this. Luffy tackles her, tearing off any remains of clothing from her, and goes straight for her glistening pussy.

"OHHHHHH! YES! Eat me out Luffy! Eat me out! Do it! More! More! More!" she shouted. The man who save Margaret's life takes heed to her words and eats her faster. Moans from Margaret are getting louder as Luffy stops to whisper something into Hancock's ear. Then, he continues. Hancock, however, grabs a medium size strap on and tells Luffy to stop..

"Don't worry, Margaret. Let us give Luffy a show," said Hancock. Margaret squealed with joy as she saw Hancock with a strap on already ready to go. Hancock is on her back as Margaret straddles her, slowly lowering herself on the plastic dick. Both girls moan as the rubber dick enters Margaret completely.

"AHHHHHH! YES! THIS...FEELS...GREAT! HEBI-HEMI-SAMA! MORE!" shouted Margaret. In response to this, Hancock thrusts her hips upwards, colliding with Margaret's. Both girls were enjoying this intense display of sex. Luffy, who was watching all of this unfold, rapidly jerked off, until he saw Margaret's twitching asshole. He goes near her, stopping the fuck fest.

"Luffy..."

"Your ass was twitching. Do you want my big, long, thick, juicy cock in that pink, tight little asshole? Hancock can still fuck you with that dildo," said Luffy.

Hancock said, "Sounds good to me."

Margaret, who was waiting for Luffy's dick inside of her, doesn't hestitate to say "YES! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Luffy starts to slowly enter Margaret's ass, moaning over the fact that it's squeezing down on him. The room is filled with moans, screams, and begging. Luffy was having the time of his life drilling Margaret's ass while Hancock is fucking her pussy.

"I told you you'd be punished, now did I?!" SMACK! Now Luffy starts to smack Margaret's ass. "You want more, you naughty bitch?!"

Margaret, who was getting turned on by Luffy talking dirty to her, shouted, "YES! YES! YES! PUNISH ME! Punish this naughty little girl for torturing you like that!" The spanking started to intensify as Luffy is showing no remorse fucking her ass. Margaret is blushing like crazy, drooling and wagging her tounge like a dog. This was heaven! It was about to get better!

"Luffy!" said Hancock. "Punish me next!"

"You got it...ugh...ahhhhh...DAMN IT! I'M GONNA CUM!" Luffy started to cum inside Margaret's ass as she moans out Luffy's name like her life depended on it. After he was finished cumming, Luffy pulled out of her.

"Hancock, I believe you're next," said Luffy. Hancock squealed for joy as she took off the strap on. Margaret searches through the pile of toys to find a larger strap on to use. Hancock straddles Margaret, while Luffy inserts himself in her ass.

"Fuck me."

Both Luffy and Margaret started to thrust into Hancock as she moans uncontrollably. Her ass is getting shredded and her pussy is getting crushed. She found some strength to say this:

"AHHHHHHH! YEAH! FUCK THAT ASS! FUCK IT! I deserve this! I deserve to get punished! Having to torture you like that was wrong! I deserve this! Go ahead! The both of you! Punish-" SMACK! Another smack on the ass by BOTH Luffy and Margaret. Words couldn't describe the pounding that Hancock was receiving.

"SO FUCKING GOOD! HANCOCK! I'M GONNA CUM!" That was the last thing Luffy said before emptying his load in Hancock. Pulling out, Margaret discards the strap on and lady down on her back. Luffy then carries Hancock and places her on top of Margaret.

"Luffy, what are you...AH!" The both of them were shocked of what was happening: Luffy, being cautious not to use Gear Third, blew on his thumb. The air went to his stomach, traveling down to his cock, causing it to get a bit thicker and longer. Hancock and Margaret couldn't help but drool over what Luffy did.

"Now, get on top each other, asses facing me," demanded Luffy. The girls did just that. "Time for the grand finale." Luffy grabs two ball gags and ties them on both Hancock and Margaret. Now unable to speak, all they could do is watch Luffy fuck them. "You first, Hancock."

"GAHHHHH!" screamed Hancock. Luffy's new advanced dick was crushing Hancock's pussy. It was hard to moan through the ball gag, but it was obvious that Hancock was enjoying it.

"You like that big, juicy cock inside of you, don't ya? Is this punishing enough? IS THIS DOMINANT ENOUGH?!"

Hancock backed away for the moment to face Luffy. Taking off the gag, Hancock said, "More...please...I haven't learned my lesson yet. Punish me...please...LUFFY!" Hearing her out, Luffy puts the gag back in her mouth and continues to fuck her, but with more force that ever. "AAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled as Luffy is now pounding her ass. But it was short lived as Luffy pulled out. He then takes the gag out and she says, "I think I learned my lesson, Luffy."

Luffy plants a kiss on her lips, signaling that she's learned her lesson. Still on top of Margaret, she whispers to her, "You're next." A squeal of joy could be heard from the gag. But before she could get drilled, Luffy takes the gag out of her mouth, giving her some time to breathe.

"Now, what did you say about gaging on my cock?" asked Luffy as Margaret takes his dick in her mouth, wasting no time gaging. Luffy couldn't help but moan, but had to pull out so he could REALLY punish her. "You don't need that gag on. I wanna here you moan for me." Luffy inserts himself in Margaret and starts to hammer away, earning moans from her. "That's right. Moan. Moan for me. Damn, you're so fucking tight! AHHHH!"

Now Margaret spoke. "THIS FEELS GREAT! I want more! Fuck me harder!" Her pleas were answered as Luffy pounds her more roughly, keeping his rhythm and pace. Hancock and Margaret started to kiss each other as Luffy pulls out and fucks Hancock now, taking turns fucking both girls. This proved tiring for Luffy as his pace staggered greatly.

"Ha...ha...ha...this is tough trying to do both of you at once." Luffy tried to go faster, but to no effect. Until..."I know! GEAR SECOND!"

"WHAT?!" Both girls were startled what they heard, but were about to find out. Legs pumped and steam smoking, Luffy tries again. This time, he was able to fuck both girls, who were screaming and moaning like crazy.

"Phew. MUCH easier," said Luffy. "What about y-"

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SO GOOD! FUCK!"**

The girls were speechless. Ever in their lives had they been pleasured this good. Their mouths were wide open, tongues wagging, and being fucked senseless.

Hancock was the first to speak. "LUFFY! THIS IS AMAZING! YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM SO MUCH!"

Then Margaret. "YES! YES! FUCK! HARDER LUFFY, HARDER!"

Luffy, who was doing his signature smile, was laughing his ass off. "Shishishishi! Now, have you been punished enough?"

"YES!"

"You think I won this little game?"

"YES!"

"Want my cum?"

"YES! GIVE US YOUR CUM!

"Alright then. HERE I GO!"

Luffy's speed intensifies as he is near his limit. This little game is coming to an end.

"PLEASE! GIVE IT TO US! Pound us into oblivion, Luffy!" shouted Margaret.

"LUFFY! Give us your seed!" shouted Hancock.

That was enough for Luffy to cum. "You want it, YOU GOT IT!"

Both Hancock and Margaret screamed in unbelieveable pleasure as they are filled with Luffy's cum. After a few minutes, Luffy finished up, his dick going back to normal size. Both girls had Luffy's cum dripping out of them.

"Luffy's semen...I'm filled...with Luffy's...semen," said Hancock.

"That...was...amazing...thank...you," said Margaret.

The both of them collapsed side by side, happy at the way this whole thing turned out. They have unleashed Luffy's dominant side...and they loved it.

"Best two-out-of-three?"


End file.
